


The most awkward of dates

by JAnti_of_fanfiction



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Yancy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAnti_of_fanfiction/pseuds/JAnti_of_fanfiction
Summary: ace does an awkward, yancy does parole whats the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ace does a visit

I sat in the car anxiously awaiting the drive “ace?” my friend poked me as she said my name “sorry Marcy I’m just nervous” I said anxiety present in my voice as we neared a MC Donald’s “Marcy no” I shouted as she took the exit in to the restaurant “don’t you want to get him something more than some flowers and a letter?” she said to me with a look of concern, we pulled into the drive way and ordered our food. “ok remember the place is called happy trails?” I murmured “of course I’d remember! My brother was there once” she said as we got to the car park. I hopped out with a box, letter, some flowers, bag and a drink in arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet again!

I was escorted into a room when I saw Yancy, I put the box with all the stuff on it onto the floor and sat in the chair. “Yancy!” I shouted smiling my face off “y- youse actually came!” he stuttered happy to see me “of course I would come! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” I said whilst grabbing the flowers and the letter, “youse got flowers! For me?” he said surprised “no yance I grew these my self ya goof!” I showed him a picture on my phone of my window box with where the flowers where from circled, “that’s so cool! Youses is so talented!” he said holding my hands “and so are you!” I passed him the letter “open this at night you promise?” I said in a slightly serious tone “I promise!” he said bravely as I pulled the box onto the table. It was blue with some birds on it “here! A present!” I said smiling “youse didn’t have to!” he said with a pang of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now... JAnti builds their relationship

“go ahead! Open it if you want!” I said fully well knowing what’s in the box, he opened it to a blanket, some chocolate and a smaller box “like with the letter, please open the smaller box at night… they have something to do with one another.” I stuttered slightly on the please “I promise, anything for youse” he said holding both my hand “and finally!” I grabbed the MC Donald’s “one burger and cola for you!” I said beaming “thank yous!” he opened the bag and unwrapped the burger “y- youse! This is my favourite type of burger!” he shouted happily “well its funnily enough my favourite!” as I said that a guard shouted “visitations over! Go home!” I sighed “see ya next time yance…” I said trying to mask the fact I was pretty sad. “same with youse” before I got up, he kissed my hand “see youse around ace” “see ya” I left a slight blush touching my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two boys very sad

Marcy dropped me off at my apartment “if you want to see him again message me and I’ll drive you there!” she shouted from the car as I was walking towards the door “will do! Thank you!” I unlocked the door and walked in then kicked the door closed and locked it, I sat on my bed as a few tear drops fell “I wonder if he’ll do parole?” I said to myself as I changed into my PJS and went under my covers to sleep.

[Yancy’s Point Of View]

I sat on my bunk and opened the letter it was some numbers and under Neath the numbers it said “in case you wanted to do parole or visit! -ace <3” I smiled knowing ace was ok with me doing parole at his or visiting him. I decided tomorrow I’d ask Sparkles McGee what the numbers meant when I saw a phone number “he gave me his number! Youses sweet like popcorn.” I then opened the box to a small key and another note “in case you want a quicker way to escape. I got a universal skeleton key. Ps- might be useful -ace <3”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAP

[Ace’s Point Of View]

I woke up and sighed knowing today would be the day Yancy could pick to stay or do parole. I got up and tidied the apartment knowing he might come.

[Yancy’s Point Of View]

I got up with the letter with the numbers on it in my pocket as I went to talk with Sparkles. “hey Sparkles!” I shouted “yeah Yancy?” he said to me confused “what do these numbers mean! Youse gotta help me! Ace gave it to me!” I said panicking pointing at the note “yeah sure” he studied the note “that’s longitude and latitude! Hang tight!” he ran off and came back a little bit later with a map and put it on the table “so if I do this correctly” he traced the note and pointed to a place in L.A “this is where ace probably lives!” he said happy to help “well he did say on the note _in case you wanted to do parole or visit!_ ” I murmured confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bats and fists

[Still Yancy’s Point Of View]

We all went outside as the warden blabbered on about parole until he asked who wanted to go on parole. I sighed as I put my hand up “w- warden I’d like to go on parole” as I said that I heard shocked gasps and murmurs of “wait really he’s doing parole!?” and the next thing I knew I was being handed my keys, my old clothes freshly washed. They had stored my bike all these years still clean. I left after saying goodbye to everyone. I rode out and followed the map to Ace’s place.

[Ace’s Point Of View]

I’d stuck on the original spider-man movie as background noise put turned it off and put on a little party never killed nobody and carried on cleaning, I was putting out the trash as I saw a guy roll up on a motorbike

[Yancy’s Point Of View]

I rode into a parking lot and saw… Ace putting out his trash! He looked confused at who appeared and then grabbed a baseball bat… I’m screwed!  
[Ace’s Point Of View]

I grabbed my bat and ran down the stairs with my hoodie round my waist until the mysterious person took off his helmet… it was Yancy! “Yancy! You chose parole!?” I shouted confused dropping the bat as my Boston accent was slipping through. I coughed “Of course I did! Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Especially youse!” he said smiling as he parked his bike near my place, and we walked in “welcome to my shit hole!” I said grinning “Youses is wrong, this isn’t a shit hole it’s a nice place.” He said annoyed I said that “ahem… the hole in the fucking wall!” I pointed at the hole in my wall after my friend got pissed and punched it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey its editor sami here. JAnti just wants to say hes very happy with this chapter

We sat around until 6:20 and then I grabbed his hands “follow me!” he got up and followed me to a locked door as I unlocked it to a small table with a cloth and some flowers in a vase with a candle “sorry it isn’t much I thought we could have dinner?” I said sheepishly scratching the back of my neck until I noticed Yancy was? Crying!? “y- youse didn’t have too!” he said holding back tears “yance I figured you might do parole, and this is a welcome gift as we didn’t get to spend that much time together…” I murmured anxiously “well Youses did a great job!” he said whilst pushing a bit of hair out of my face and behind my ear. We walked in and I started cooking some spaghetti whilst Yancy took off his coat. A little bit later and we where sitting eating the spaghetti “you know Youses is really cute?” he said fork in the air “really!?” I said red in the face whilst eating “I do have a spare room!” I sparked up as I finished my food and collected the plates. Before heading to bed Yancy asked me to meet him on my balcony so I did “ah youse didn’t forget!” he said “nope” I said short and snappy “look over there!” he pointed to where happy trails probably was when fire works emitted from that area “ace…” he said seriously “hm?” I queried. He sighed “youse know what I said about you being beautiful and handsome when youse was there?” he said troubled “yeah?” I said curious “well the reason I bring that up is… I meant that. Youse is beautiful and handsome” I gasped surprised “Wait real-“ before I could finish my sentence I felt a pair of arms hold me tight then I realised it was Yancy “I do want to kiss youse but only if its ok with youse…” he said blushing slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy this is the last part! enjoy

I hesitated for a second then sighed “it’s alright… I wouldn’t mind it” I murmured out, Yancy smiled as he picked me up slightly then kissed me it felt like it was over in seconds, I was very flustered and stuttery and nearly fell over after all that was my first kiss. Yancy immediately caught me and we went inside, and he slept in the guest room and I slept in my room having a huge gay panic.

And that was the end of that.


End file.
